urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Crescent City series
Crescent City series by Kristen Painter. This series is set in the same world as the House of Comarré series. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Futuristic Series Description or Overview Augustine lives the perfect life in the Haven city of New Orleans. He rarely works a real job, spends most of his nights with a different human woman, and resides in a spectacular Garden District mansion paid for by retired movie star Olivia Goodwin, who has come to think of him as an adopted son, providing him room and board and whatever else he needs. But when Augustine returns home to find Olivia’s been attacked by vampires, he knows his idyllic life has comes to an end. It’s time for revenge—and to take up the mantle of the city’s Guardian. Then Olivia’s estranged daughter, Harlow, arrives. She hates being fae, but her powers are exactly what Augustine needs to catch the vampires. Can he convince her to help him in time? Or will the sparks between them send her running again? ~ Urban Fantasy | Kristen Painter Lead's Species *fae hybrid (shadeux fae and smokesinger) Primary Supe *Faeries What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators *Third person narrative Books in Series Crescent City series: # House of the Rising Sun (2014) # City of Eternal Night (2014) ~ Excerpt # Garden of Dreams and Desires (2015) ~ Final Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels House of Comarré series: # Blood Rights (2011) # Flesh and Blood (2011) # Bad Blood (2011) # Out for Blood (2012) # Last Blood (2013) Other Series by Author online House of Comarré series Themes World Building Setting ✾ New Orleans — CRESCENT CITY is one of New Orleans' nicknames, and that is where the story is set—in the year 2068. Places: * Pelcrum: headquarters * Guardian house: for the Guardian's use; Augustine lets Beatrice stay there since he is half-owner his own house. Supernatural Elements ✾ Fae, witches, vampires, psychometrist, raptor fae, shifters, wizards, demonic forces, mirror traveling, , , , Glossary: * Psychometric, which means that she has the ability to "read" the history and emotions that are tied to every person or object that she touches. * Shadeux fae: can slip inside another being—Augustine * Nokturnos: fae holiday on the first new moon before Mardi Gras—the custom is to have a few drinks and then kiss a stranger for luck. * Comarre: produces an extremely rich blood that gives extra power to the the comarré's patron—the vampire who owns his or her blood rights. comarré, who are all platinum blonds with pearl-white skin and golden signum—tattoos that purify their blood. Comarré always dress in white, and with their white skin and hair and their golden glow, they remind the night-walking vampires of a forbidden life in the sun. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction * Prime of New Orleans: head of the fae council—Hugo Loudreux * Exemplar Krewe Ball: Fae ball—takes place during the Mardi Gras festival * Guardian: magically powerful Guardian of the city—Augustine * LMD: communication device * The Great War: — created a huge divide in who could afford things like electricity and technology. * Pelcrum: headquarters * Organizations: * Elektos: high fae council World ✾ This series takes place in the same universe as Painter's HOUSE OF COMARRÉ series. A year has passed since the ancient covenant between humans and othernaturals was broken, and othernaturals have revealed themselves to humans. (The covenant was broken at the end of the first novel in the COMARRÉ series.) In this world, New Orleans has long been controlled by the fae, led by the high fae council—the Elektos. The fae allow witches to live in New Orleans, but a fae curse keeps the vampires out. Any vampire who enters New Orleans immediately acquires the ability to daywalk, but loses that ability as soon as he or she leaves the city. Another feature of the curse is that when a vampire leaves New Orleans he or she loses all memories of the visit. So far, this curse has resulted in very few vamps in New Orleans—a situation that is highly satisfactory for the fae, the witches, and the humans. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Kristen Painter: CRESCENT CITY TRILOGY Protagonists ✾ HERO: The series hero is Augustine (aka Augie, Gussie) Robelais, a fae hybrid (shadeux fae and smokesinger) whom we met in COMARRÉ when he helped his brother's friend, Chrysabelle, enter the fae plane. (Chrysabelle is the heroine of the COMARRÉ series.) When Augustine helped Chrysabelle—a mortal—go into the fae realm, he violated one of the Elektos' most sacred rules, so as the series opens, he is just returning to his home town of New Orleans after being on the run for about a year. Augustine is a laid-back, womanizing hedonist who is trying to forget his extremely unhappy childhood. His fae mother tried to pass for human and constantly berated Augustine because his gray skin and horns loudly proclaimed his fae heritage. Eventually, she kicked him out, and he lived with a street gang until retired movie star, Olivia Goodwin, rescued him, brought home into her home, and raised him as if he were her own son. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction ✾ HEROINE: The series heroine is Harlow Goodwin, Olivia's estranged daughter, who turned her back on her mother when Mom refused to reveal Olivia's father's identity. Harlow wants to believe that her father is human, because she despises her fae heritage and wants nothing to do with the fae life. Unfortunately, Harlow's fae talent is impossible to ignore. She is psychometric, which means that she has the ability to "read" the history and emotions that are tied to every person or object that she touches. She is so sensitive that she must always wear gloves to prevent her skin from touching anyone or anything because those contacts always flood her mind with a sensory overload of emotions. Harlow has stayed away from her mother for years, refusing all communication and living an independent, if poor, life as a computer technologist. She works as a private contractor, taking jobs that fall in the gray area between legal fixes and illegal hacking. As the series opens, Harlow has just been sentenced to two years in prison for hacking into a computer system illegally. Paying an $850,000 fine would keep her out of prison, but she doesn't have any money, so she's on her way to New Orleans to ask her wealthy mother to bail her out. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Kristen Painter * Website: Kristen_Painter (Kristen_Painter) | Twitter * Genres: Urban Fantasy Bio: A little about me: I’m a former college English teacher, but I’ve held a crazy mix of other jobs including maitre’d for Wolfgang Puck, personal trainer, and sales for Christian Dior Bijoux. On the writing side of things, I’m a two-time Golden Heart finalist and have been on the board of three different RWA chapters. What can I say? I like getting involved. I’m not adverse to bossing people around either. I have a *slight* shoe addiction and occasionally indulge in an unnecessary handbag. Hah! That was a joke. There is no such thing as an unnecessary handbag. I love make up and jewelry and spa days. Yes, I’m a girly girl. But don’t think that makes me weak. I can (and do) kill off characters with the best of them. Speaking of which… My forays into writing have been as varied as the jobs I’ve held. I’ve written poetry, articles for magazines, short stories, paranormal romances (that include fantasy, contemporary and steampunk genres) and now I’ve found a home with urban fantasy. I love worldbuilding and few genres give you the kind of license urban fantasy does. I’m also the co-founder of the award-winning writer’s site Romancedivas.com. I live in FL with my retired Air Force husband and a horde of feline dependents. I’m represented by The Knight Agency. ~ The Book Nympho and About | Kristen Painter Cover Artist Artist: Mélanie Delon — Source: Top 10 of 2014 | Best Book Covers of 2014 - TheBookNympho Publishing Information * Publisher: Orbit, * Author Page: * Bk-1: Paperback, 403 pages, Pub: May 13th 2014—ISBN: 0316278270 * Bk-2: Paperback, 436 pages, Expected Pub: Dec 2, 2014—ISBN: 0316278335 * Bk-3: Paperback, 320 pages, Expected Pub: April 7th 2015—ISBN: 0316278351 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—House of the Rising Sun (May 2014): Every vampire has heard rumours of the mythical place where their kind can daywalk. But what no vampire knows is that this City of Eternal Night actually exists. — 'And its name is New Orleans. '''For centuries, the fae have protected the city from vampire infestation. But when the bloodsuckers return, the fragile peace in New Orleans begins to crumble. Carefree playboy Augustine, and Harlow, a woman searching for answers about her absent father, are dragged into the war. The fate of the city rests on them - and the responsibilities their fae blood brings can no longer be denied. ~ House of the Rising Sun (Crescent City, book 1) by Kristen Painter ✤ '''BOOK TWO BLURB—City of Eternal Night (Dec 2, 2014)': Magic and mystery collide in this second installment of the new urban fantasy series by House of Comarre author Kristen Painter Still coming to terms with their unexpected partnership, Augustine and Harlow have a tentative truce. With Harlow slowly working to accept being fae, Augustine still learning how to be Guardian, and feelings growing on both sides though, they do not have an easy road ahead. But when a young girl is stolen from the Mardi Gras Exemplar Ball—the biggest far event of the year—Harlow and Augustine must put all their issues aside to bring her home alive. Harlow's father, Braziano, is of course their number one suspect, but evil lurks in every corner of the city and time is running out. Their only choices: Either find a way to rescue the girl, or Augustine must die. ~ Goodreads | City of Eternal Night (Crescent City, #2) by Kristen Painter ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Garden of Dreams and Desires (Expected: April 7th 2015): Magic and mystery collide in this thrilling conclusion to the new urban fantasy series by House of Comarre author Kristen Painter. Tourists are disappearing at an alarming rate. While Augustine and his lieutenants attempt to find them, Harlow and the evil spirit possessing her remain Augustine's true focus. Freeing her from the spirit's grasp is all he can think about, especially with no real solution on the horizon. Then he discovers the tourists are disappearing because the witches are stealing souls to cast a dangerous chaos spell. Before he can stop them, Harlow becomes their victim. Now he must race the clock to set her free and end the witches' machinations before the chaos spell strips every fae in New Orleans of their power and bring fae rule to an end. ~ Goodreads | Garden of Dreams and Desires (Crescent City, #3) by Kristen Painter ✤ BOOK FOUR—: First Sentences * House of the Rising Sun: — New Orleans, Louisiana, 2040 — “Why can’t we take the streetcar?” Walking home from church at night was always a little scary for Augustine, especially when they had to go past the cemetery. * City of Eternal Night — New Orleans, Louisiana 2068 — Harlow woke with a gasp. Her heart raced in her chest. She swallowed, trying to get air. Sweat glued her tank top to her body. A few deep breaths eased the nightmare’s grip on her, but its claws still dug deep into her subconscious. * Garden of Dreams and Desires (April 2015) — New Orleans, Louisiana 2068 — One witch to rule them all. Quotes *Kristen Painter Quotes (Author of Blood Rights) ~ GR Notes The title of this book (book #1) refers to the old song, "House of the Rising Sun," which, according to fae legend was written about Olivia's house. The house, which began as a fae brothel magically hidden from humans, is rumored to be haunted. (Click HERE to view a video of this song being performed by the Animals.) After Olivia's will is read, her house becomes very important to the relationship between Augustine and Harlow. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Trivia *Lists That Contain House of the Rising Sun (Crescent City, #1) by Kristen Painter *Lists That Contain City of Eternal Night (Crescent City, #2) by Kristen Painter *Lists That Contain Garden of Dreams and Desires (Crescent City, #3) by Kristen Painter Read Alikes (similar elements) * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Fly by Night series * Indigo Court series * Gallow and Ragged series * Jinni series * October Daye series * Wicked Lovely series * Worldwalker Duology * Grimm Agency series * Fever series * Abby Sinclair series * Agent of Hel series * Connor Grey series * Dreg City series * Baba Yaga series * Guardian Witch series * Genie McQueen series * Horngate Witches series * Hollows series * Sisters of the Craft series * Persephone Alcmedi series * Curse Workers series * Marla Mason series * Alex Craft series Category links at bottom of page See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Urban Fantasy | Kristen Painter - AuthorKristen Painter – Author * Crescent City series by Kristen Painter ~ Goodreads * Kristen Painter ~ FF * Crescent City - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Crescent City Series ~ Shelfari * House of the Rising Sun (Crescent City) by Kristen Painter ~ LibraryThing * City of Eternal Night (Crescent City) ~ LibraryThing * Crescent City series by Kristen Painter ~ FictFact * Kristen Painter - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Excerpts: *Read a sample from GARDEN OF DREAMS & DESIRES by Kristen Painter | Orbit | Orbit Books Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Kristen Painter: CRESCENT CITY SERIES World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Kristen Painter: CRESCENT CITY SERIES * Crescent City Series ~ Shelfari * House of Comarre — Authors website for the World of Camarré * ▶ Animals - The House Of The Rising Sun (lyrics) - YouTube Reviews: *Review: House of the Rising Sun (#1) by Kristen Painter | All Things Urban Fantasy *Review: HOUSE OF THE RISING SUN (Crescent City, #1) | Books Make Me Happy *Review: House of the Rising Sun by Kristen Painter - Not Yet Read *Review: House of the Rising Sun by Kristen Painter » Badass Book Reviews *Review: House of the Rising Sun (Crescent City #1) - Romancing the Dark Side *Review: House of the Rising Sun by Kristen Painter | Rabid Reads *Book ♥ Soulmates: Review: House of The Rising Sun by Kristen Painter *House of the Rising Sun by Kristen Painter - Crescent City #1 | Bewitched Bookworms *Book Review: House of the Rising Sun by Kristen Painter | Paranormal Haven *ARC Review – House of the Rising Sun (Crescent City #1) » Guilty Pleasures *Book Review of House of the Rising Sun by Kristen Painter *Release Day Review: House of the Rising Sun #1 | Geeks In High School *~ Interview: *Q&A with Kristen Painter About Her New Crescent City Series | The Book Nympho *Kindle Post US: Q&A with Kristen Painter, author of the House of Comarré Series *#TalkSupe: Liked It; House of the Rising Sun by Kristen Painter + Quick Chat Artist: *Mélanie Delon - Summary Bibliography Author: *Home | Kristen Painter - AuthorKristen Painter – Author *Goodreads | Kristen Painter (Author of Blood Rights) Community, Fan Sites: *(3) Kristen Painter Gallery of Book Covers House of the Rising Sun (Crescent City -1) by Kristen Painter .jpg|1. House of the Rising Sun (Crescent City series) by Kristen Painter—Art: Mélanie Delon|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18453118-house-of-the-rising-sun City of Eternal Night (Crescent City #2) by Kristen Painter.jpg|2. City of Eternal Night (Crescent City series) by Kristen Painter—Art: Mélanie Delon|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20924711-city-of-eternal-night Garden of Dreams and Desires (Crescent City #3) by Kristen Painter.jpg|3. Garden of Dreams and Desires (Crescent City series) by Kristen Painter—Art: Mélanie Delon|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23017818-garden-of-dreams-and-desires Category:Faeries as Main Supe Category:Witches as Main Supe Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Psychometry Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Faeries Category:Vampires Category:Magic Users Category:Set in New Orleans Category:Futuristic Category:Male Lead Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Completed Series Category:Companion Series